1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a stacked semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a stacked semiconductor package, in which marking and drilling are performed by using a laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
As small multi-applications that function, e.g., as a mobile communication terminal, a portable Internet device, and a portable multimedia terminal have been developed, various stacked semiconductor package technologies capable of reducing weight, thickness, length, and size of a stacked semiconductor package and manufacturing a highly integrated stacked semiconductor package with high capacity have been developed. When a stacked semiconductor package is manufactured, a marking process for respectively marking different semiconductor packages with unique identification numbers and a drilling process for connecting the stacked semiconductor packages to each other are required.